Maybe
by PenandpaperPoet
Summary: One shot JouKaiba. Maybe you should shove Kaiba in a pond...Maybe you should run after Jou in a massive garden...so many maybes. Oh the wonders!


**Maybe**

_Summary: JouKaiba Oneshot. Maybe you should push Kaiba in a pond…maybe you should run after Jou in your garden…so many maybes…oh the wonders!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, well, that'd make my day._

_A/N: I hope you enjoy, no flames please this is my first one shot, and by the way: This is based on true life. Yes, I know of someone whom this event has happened to!_

**--Maybe--**

Jou stormed into the Kaiba Mansion, uncaring for the wide eyes that followed him. He had been here many times, not because of his love of Kaiba or Mokuba or for money, no, he had been here before to rant. To rant at Seto Kaiba. The CEO.

A few months ago Kaiba had reluctantly agreed to try and 'get along' with the 'geeks'. Needless to say however, his way of friendship wasn't the way of theirs.

Especially Tea's.

Jou stormed into every room he thought Kaiba to be in, but to no avail. Then a maid came up and told him that Mr.Kaiba was by the indoor swimming pool.

And Jou stormed away.

When arriving to the indoor pool he found it empty apart from one lone figure standing with his back to him, looking across the water.

"KAIBA!" Jou shouted, stalking forwards.

Kaiba turned round casually, hands on hips, his gravity-defying trench coat moving in some unknown breeze.

Upon reaching the taller man Jou glared at him and Kaiba merely smirked.

"What do you want mutt?"

"How-How-How dare you!"

Kaiba raised an elegant eyebrow. "So what have I supposedly done wrong now? What crime have I committed? What sin have I relished in..._Puppy_?"

The last word made Jou want to hit him. "You arrogant, son of a-"

Jou reached out to hit him but Kaiba caught his wrist easily and smirked again. A devils smirk.

"Well?"

Jou spluttered before finally saying, "How could you? How could you rip apart Tea's dreams like dat! What has she ever done to you? You cold hearted-"

"Quiet."

The word was like a sharp knife, cutting Jou's words.

Kaiba hissed. "Maybe, if you hadn't started telling that stupid story-"

"-Maybe if you had actually _listened_-" Jou interrupted.

"-_Maybe_ if you didn't purposely spill-"

"-_Maybe_ if you didn't have such a big ego-

"-_Maybe_ if you had more manners than a dog."

The last remark hurt Jou. He yanked his arm out of Kaiba's grip and turned away.

"_Maybe_ if you weren't such a cold hearted person who doesn't care for anyone, I bet deep down you don't even care for Mokuba-"

Jou didn't get to finish for Kaiba had grabbed his wrist again and pulled him right up to his chest, eyes burning.

"Don't you _dare_ say that. I should throw you into the water."

Jou grinned defiantly. "If you do," He gripped hold of Kaiba's collar. "You're comin wit me."

Kaiba thought for a moment then suddenly, to Jou's surprise, brought both of his hands up and planted them on Jou's face and kissed him hard, fast.

Jou's grip fell from Kaiba's and suddenly Kaiba had lifted him up and thrown him into the pool.

…Splash.

Jou, coughing, broke from the water and glared upwards at the smirking CEO.

"Doesn't the puppy like getting wet?"

Jou growled, and as he got out yanked on Kaiba's boot and with a yell the Kaiba fell.

Jou stood above him, panting, but not for long.

Jou looked at the sight before him. The president of Kaiba Corp. on the floor, a glare trying to look petrifying, and rubbing his butt.

With anyone else Jou would have thought nothing of it but Kaiba…

Jou snorted with laughter.

Kaiba's glare hardened.

Jou laughed.

Kaiba glared.

Jou couldn't stop the high laughter that came flowing out of him.

With a growl Kaiba stood up and crossed his arms and Jou's laughter softly subsided.

Shaking very wet bangs out of his eyes Jou blinked at the man before him.

"Hey Kaiba,"

"Start running."

And by Ra he did run.

He ran from Kaiba as fast as he could until he came to the-or no doubt _a_-conservatory overlooking the garden.

Kaiba tackled.

Jou yelped.

And with limbs askew they both rolled out of the glass doors and out onto the lawn.

"Ouch!"

"Stupid mutt!"

"Why'd you get so worked up it was only-Ouch! Why the hell do you have steps!"

"Well _maybe_ if you didn't want to experience stair pain you shouldn't have-"

"Don't tell me what to do moneybags!"

Then suddenly the rolling stopped.

They had reached a small hill.

Kaiba was ontop.

Jou: bottom.

Both gripping each other's shirts they in unison look down the small hill in Kaiba's garden. That, incidentally, had a very large pond at the bottom of, filled with happy fish.

Well, they wouldn't be happy for long.

"I shud push you for pushing me!" Jou said.

Kaiba smirked and grabbed Jou's collar. "You go, I go."

Jou thought for a moment then grabbed Seto's hair and kissed him hard, fast.

Then, to the CEO's surprise he found himself rolling down the hill.

…Splash.

Looking up, knee deep in water, small goldfish in his russet hair, sapphire eyes aflame, he stared at the laughing Jou once again.

Walking slowly up the hill he rolled his sleeves up.

Jou looked down on him and trying to stop his laughter he said, "You shuda seen your face!"

Kaiba fixed him what was the most deadly glare ever. "You have 5 seconds."

"Wha?"

"5"

"Hang on-"

"4"

"It was only a joke!"

"2"

"I think you missed 3."

"1"

"Eep"

And by Ra did he run.

He charged away from the predator Kaiba.

"Where the hell am I going?!"

Kaiba smirked as he slowed down, watching the mutt running off towards the right. Jou didn't know the way round this massive garden, and it was a good thing to.

Grinning inside, Kaiba took to the left…

* * *

Jou panted as he leant against a tree, still soaking. "Think. I. Lost him." He wheezed.

"Guess again."

Jou froze as he heard that deep silky voice behind him.

Then ran.

Well, he would've if it weren't for two strong arms entwining about him and pushing him to the ground.

Jou looked up to meet the smirking, wet Seto Kaiba.

"You shouldn't have done that mutt."

"Well _maybe_ you wouldn't have had to experience pond water if you just-"

"Well _why_ did you kiss me when-"

"Why did _you_ kiss me when-"

"_Maybe_ if you just-"

"_Maybe_ if _you_ just-"

"Shut up."

And Kaiba kissed the blonde before him.

It a fleeting kiss, of light emotion, just a simple brushing but yet told so much.

Kaiba opened his eyes and saw Jou staring at him.

"Jou-"

"Maybe you should do that again."

Kaiba smirked. "With pleasure."

And he did.

* * *

_Well what do you think of my first?_

_**-PenandpaperPoet**_


End file.
